The End of an Affair
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: His choices took him from her. Now, hers did as well. But even in those last moments she loved him. Bill/Lorena. Spoilers. Set during S306-07.


Bill/Lorena with a smidge Bill/Sookie. Lorena's thoughts leading up to her death between episodes 6 and 7. Spoilers for S307 "Hitting the Ground." I loved Lorena's background, especially her relationship with Bill, and her very last scenes were incredible. Therefore, this was born. I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**The End of an Affair**

_We are together, William… forever. You are mine._

* * *

"I wish I had known you before you were made, before you turned hard."

Lorena paused, staring at Bill with a rare expression. Apparently she still could be surprised.

"I would have liked to have seen you smile with light in your eyes instead of darkness. That would have been something." It was the first time he had showed her true affection in decades. A ghost of what had been when she had been happy. A gentle smile took hold of her lips.

Oh, such tenderness. William could not help but love because to be happy with himself he must love - _something._ But in recent decades he had loved all the wrong things. Love was his tool of clinging to his allusion of humanity. But when he loved her once and would love her again… There was nothing like it. When they had made love just nights ago the euphoria had consumed her. It'd been so long since she had felt true and genuine happiness she almost did not recognize the feeling. She'd giggled like an innocent schoolgirl with hopeful dreams of a future with her lover. Now that she had felt that happiness she would never let it slip away.

She had never loved him more. And for that, blood spilled from her eyes before she could regain composure.

"I have no choice," she wailed. "William…" Oh, was that understanding in his eyes? Had she at last rekindled what was? Lorena trembled. She was under orders. Gripping the knife, she tore it across her William's face. And their dance of blood and passion, hate and love began again. Even in death William was honorable, or at least kept the pretense of honor. The telepath could never accept and love him, not all of him. Not knowing that he had enjoyed every human they had hunted together.

There could be no love if you were particular and narrow-minded. Everything that was William Compton had been bared naked to her, every fault and quirk. Lorena loved it all. She drank it in and licked her lips for William, all for William, even now, as she kneeled upon the floor like a broken maid covered in William's blood. Despite the bleeds, she would stay with him until life finally flowed from him. She would remain constant and treasure these last moments, their lives together at an end. She wouldn't leave him. She could _not._

But not even William could deny that he had taken pleasure in their chaos. He had felt their love surge like new life itself as they consummated their love amongst bodies over and over again. It was not all her fault. For him to say otherwise would be to lie and continue his façade. William almost seemed to believe his innocence himself. But she knew him better than that. And he knew her, too. She shook her head like a frightened child and stood up angrily, shaking her dagger.

"I am _not,_ István!" William knew her well, too well. _Lies! It was all lies!_ Her tears flowed with reckless abandon, mingling with William's blood as it watered the ground. _How wonderful._ Inside and out, they were mated and bound by blood. Even if her love for him couldn't save all of him, pieces of him would linger. Again William denied his nature, his true nature and cast the blame on her. Now she trembled with fury and denial. But William smiled, so eager for the true death, at the threats and violence, even as her own pride and pleasure peaked at the thought of her William putting a pack of wolves in its place. Shockingly, she felt an eerie calm wash over her. There was no hope for him. She had to accept that.

So at last, she surrendered to Russell's commands. Facing the dog and his bitch, she glanced at William one last time.

"Of… course. Suck whatever's left right out of him." She backed away. For the first time, she abandoned William, instead of the other way around. The dogs kicked and drank from him and she sobbed, her heart feeling every blow, longing to feel nothing. Oh, why must she suffer? Why? She stepped out. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. "Oh…William…." She wiped away her tears, though traces remained. The dogs had left at last. William was hers and hers alone once more. She stepped back in and heard the most annoying voice in all her existence.

Oh, this was just pathetic. The little barmaid had come to the rescue? Lorena really was in need of a good laugh.

"_This is all _your _fault!"_

Her hatred for this mortal side-dish burned stronger. At last, she would have the vengeance she had so craved. She would delight in it as she had never before. How could no one see that this was William's way? That he would lie to himself for all eternity and love mortal after mortal, ignoring the vigilant love she harbored for him, waiting for him like Penelope for Odysseus. That was their doomed odyssey. She mistakenly stopped draining the telepath, having at last tasted the current human mistress. She understood.

"No wonder Bill's drawn to you. You're delicious." William could be forgiven even now. Even humans indulged in delicacies. "What are you?"

"I'm the bitch that's gonna kill you!" Sookie snarled.

Lorena laughed. How precious. Then she gasped, "Let me go!" She hissed. She heard William plot her death with the barmaid. Blinking back her tears, she focused on the fatal piece of wood that sought contact with her heart. She howled at the injustice.

"Do it!" William urged, once, twice. How strange, the telepath actually looked hesitant. The little blonde fool. Still, she would overcome her short-comings in a moment. True death beckoned.

"William…" she whispered. She opened her arms wide and accepting, like the Son of God she had hidden in darkness from for over two centuries. She willingly faced true death knowing that William, her William, would never be rid of her. Never.

He was hers, and always would be. The death of a vampire's Maker was a pain that lingered. And they had been so much more than that. Bonds such as theirs did not fade. Just before she had made him, William had told her that his choices were his own. Truly, they always had been. And just as often, she had accepted that, just as she did now, even if she loathed it. She always would find another way to win him back. But now, she chose this.

"I love you."


End file.
